Light Dragon and Dark Magic
by E.J. Lawrence
Summary: Alternet Universe: Seiko Kaiba was once one of the greatest Gamers until Yugi Mutou came along. Now her life's turned upside down and she wants payback.
1. The Game

{Author's note: I owe this idea due to the brilliant story of The Weaker Sex by Redwolf. And please note I'm including arcs from the Anime so this doesn't follow the Manga strictly. And thank you everyone for your reviews on my other stories. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy with College.}

Light Dragon and  Dark Magic

Chapter 1-The game

            She stared hard at the imposing business man that sat before her. A soloum impassive look came over her brilliant blue eyes and she set down her rook, and said calmly, "Checkmate, Kaiba-sama."

            The old man, Kaiba Gozaburo, stared at her, a smirk came over his lips, and he crossed his arms and legs, impressed. This girl, she was good, and he realized that he could use her. Yes, she would be his heir, the future for his company, and rule it as he would train her to.

            She watched him and crossed her slim arms across her flat chest and narrowed her eyes with a hard look, "Remember what you promised, Kaiba. You said you would take me and Mokuba. You wouldn't lie to a child, now, would you?"

            Oh she was good, and he closed his eyes nodding. "And I keep my word little one. I'll take your brother too. As promised."

            The look he gave her sent a chill into her small heart, but the small girl simply nodded, and waited till he left to look at her little brother. His long, black, bangs hung over his gray blue eyes and he noticed she wasn't smiling.

            "Seiko" he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

            She nodded her auburn head and her blue eyes, that sparkled once so brightly, now were dulled and he looked at her softly. Something had changed in his big sister.

            "I'm fine –we're going to be fine."

            A moment later Kaiba walked back in and Seiko looked at him coolly, not meeting his gaze with a respectful look, but one of reproach.

            "You signed the papers?" Seiko asked him and Kaiba nodded. She looked hesitantly at him, then at the orphanage director and finally at her little brother. She stood up, her eyes still that dulled color, walked over and stood before Kaiba. Her eyes looking at him with no love in them, just coldness that Mokuba could feel from where he stood. She twisted her hands in her skirt when she glanced her little brother.

            "What do you say Seiko-chan?" asked the Director gently smiling at her. He didn't get it, she thought, but screwed up her face and met Kaiba's look with one of her own, hard and like ice.

            "Thank you….Father. Can we go home?"


	2. Enter the Dragon

Light Dragon and Dark Magic

Chapter 2 –Enter the Dragon

            "And in other news, the market took an unexpected up turn this morning with Kaiba Corporation once again in the lead with a fifty percent gain," the radio announced over the speakers in the back seat of the black limo and 15 year old Seiko Kaiba tapped her foot.

            "Only fifty percent gain," she muttered and crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. School had once again been drudgery, and she wanted to relax and get out of her uniform. The foolish pink jacket, she had removed it, and tore off the blue bow, unbuttoning her blouse so that it reveled a cord that hung around her neck attached to a card shaped locket, and some of her cleavage. She snapped open her sapphire blue eyes and stared out the tinted window, pulling out the braid that she methodically had put in early that morning during her daily ritual of dressing for school. She could have gone to a high ranking private school; her exam scores were that good. But going to Domino allowed her the chance to have ten minutes of free time before having to pick up Mokuba from his school. And she liked having the time to herself; she wouldn't have to deal with the little brat.

            She glanced out as they stopped by a light and noticed several teenagers coming out of a shop with a red awning and "Kame" perched above it in bright yellow letters. They, these teens, seemed rather pleased with their purchase.

           "Pull over," Seiko ordered and the driver did so, and then let her out. She stepped out of the limo, carrying her silver, titanium briefcase. Standing at six foot two inches tall, Seiko had the elegant appearance of a high fashion model. Her long hair reached down to the small of her back, if she left it down, which was never. And her shape was very befitting of her height; well shaped torso that she knew the boys at school looked at, after all what guy could ignore a set of good looking breasts. Her legs were long, and her face quite pretty to look at, it was her eyes that drew the men that she dealt with in. She walked quickly into the shop. Her first impression as she came in was, as she smirked, _What__ a dump, but seems like they know their games._

            She heard the door chimes chingled as she glanced around and saw three teenagers standing before the counter. She recognized them at once from her class and smirked quietly at them. The tall blonde she knew as Katsuya Jounouchi –a reformed bully  as some air head idiots called him when she over heard them talking in the girls bathroom. Her eyes shifted to a girl with bobbed dark brown hair, and eyes as blue as hers. Anzu Mazaki was a bit of a tomboy, and known for being some what of a cheerleader. The boy in the center was who she was surprised by. His tri color star shaped hair was so easy to recognize it would be hard to miss him, even if he was only five feet in height, Yugi Mutou.

            Seiko remember the day she transferred into their class two weeks after school had started. Back then she had not gotten her uniform, so she was wearing a white jacket and matching pants with gold leaflets on the collar and down the front boarder. Her hair had been pulled back in a ponytail, and she noticed that a girl with purple hair and a yellow hair ribbon was wearing it the same way. She decided to not wear her hair up so high anymore at school if it meant that she would look like overly peppy lavender haired girl.

            "Class," Ms Chono had announced for homeroom, "I'd like you all to welcome your new class mate Seiko Kaiba."

            "Hello," she had replied politely and glanced over the room thinking, _Losers, the whole lot of them. Just be polite and don't make eye contact._

            "Ms. Kaiba," Chono said politely –but the smile on her lips did not meet her eyes. Seiko knew at once she didn't trust the woman. "You can sit across from Ms. Nosaka over there."

            The girl with purple hair raised her hand and waved at Seiko, and she made her way over to where Nosaka was sitting, then sat down next to her never once meeting Nosaka's smile. During break the girl, Miho as Seiko learned her name was, had chirped up.

            "I love your uniform. What school is if from?"

            Seiko glanced up from the essay book that she was reading, it was by a rather famous Russian author. Miho's good natured smile faltered when Seiko smirked. "It's not from a school; I was taught at home; this uniform was designed just for me. It's one of a kind, and I doubt anyone like you would be able to afford it. Besides…I'm sure that cheap dye you use on your hair would just stain up the silk."

            Seiko had just glimpsed back to her book, and began to read again when she heard a chipper voice chirp, "But Jounouchi, gag manga is awesome…you shouldn't put it down so fast like that."

            "Yeah, Yeah, you keep tellin' me that, and I still don't get it Hanasaki." An informal voice with a street edge said back and a youthful laugh followed.

            "Jounouchi, there's nothing to get. It's just meant to be funny."

            "Whatever," said the second voice, "So Yug, you got any new games in that back pack of yours?"

            Seiko's ears had perked up at the mention of games, and she peeked over at the group. There were three boys, one sitting two standing around a desk. The boy sitting was the one addressed as Yugi, his hair had caught her attention as the yellow bangs clashed with the black spiked hair and the magenta borderline. The other two were Katsuya and the boy called Hanasaki, who was as tall as Yugi, but with light brown hair and glasses. Seiko watched as Yugi brought out a set of stackable blocks and they began to play.

            "You always bring the coolest games," laughed Hanasaki, and Yugi smiled.

            "Well he gets first dibs because his family owns a game shop," laughed Jounouchi as he stacked another block. They were laughing and joking and she remembered how easy it was for Yugi to smile.

            Now he stood before the counter and she called out to him, "Yugi?"

            He glanced over his shoulder, and she walked over.

            "What are you doing here? Huh, is this your family's game shop?"

            Yugi turned around and smiled as the old man behind the counter said, "Welcome, come right in young lady."

            "Kaiba. Nice to see you. " Yugi said and Seiko nodded.

            "Hello."

            "Huh?" said Jounouchi looking at her and Yugi nudged him in the ribs.

            "Seiko Kaiba, from our class Jounouchi. Remember she sits next to Miho."

            "Oh, yah, right. Nice to see you," Jounouchi said, and she nodded to him, then noticed the cards in his hands.

            "So you play Duel monsters too?" her question was at Yugi, and he smiled as she added, "So not just into board games huh."

            "Yes, actually. You play too?" She nodded and Yugi smiled brightly along with Jounouchi. "That's great. We we're going to play tomorrow at school after lunch. Want to join our group?"

            She paused, looked at him a moment then to Jounouchi, then scoffed and started to laugh out loud, "Excuse me, did I hear you right?"

            "Oh, sorry," Yugi's smile seemed to loose some of the peppy nature. "I just asked if you wanted to…"

            "Join your group, I heard." Seiko chuckled, _Is__ he serious?_ She smirked and looked at him with her head tilted and set down her case, raising her eyebrows.

            "Yugi…." He looked at her with a shy smile. "Give me a break! Really! Neither of you are in my league. Why would I want to…"

            Jounouchi cocked an eyebrow, "Hey whaddaya mean by that?"

            She smirked and lowered her eyelids, "I mean…I've been playing the game longer then either of you have, and I've gotten pretty good at it. Even better then some of the pros who are much older then me."

            She walked over and looked down at the cards in Jounouchi's hand, "Let me see them."

            "Huh?"

            "You're cards, let me see them. If they're good I'll think about joining your little group."

            Jounouchi, a bit reluctantly, handed over his new deck and she looked over the cards one by one, carefully –like a jeweler would a group of diamonds. Seiko made mental notes on how many stars, tributes, attack and defense points, effect and any other significant information on the card. She laughed and then threw the cards back at him.

            "Ha! Please! These are beginner's cards –stage one –a damn starter's deck. All useless, unless you're trying to beat a toddler."

            "Hey! My cards! What are you doin'?" Jounouchi shouted catching the flying cards, and Yugi picked up the ones that landed on the floor.

            "You're not planning to play with a toddler, are you? I mean," she looked at him and grinned in a sarcastic way, "I could see a small fry like you trying to beat a toddler, but seeing these cards –I would even bet an infant could beat you. Come back when you've collected at least ten thousand cards. Then we'll talk."

            "Grrrr…" Jounouchi growled at her and spat, "And what makes you so special?!"

            Seiko smirked putting a hand on her hip, a sharp look in her eyes, "You couldn't compete with me. I'm on an international level. Let me tell you, it would be utterly pointless for you to try and duel me –you'd only wind up humiliating yourself. My deck would wipe the floor with you."

            "Oh ya you…"Jounouchi shot daggers at her and she laughed as he said, "She really pisses me off!"

            "Jounouchi, calm down –I'll play with you." Yugi said trying to calm his friend down. Seiko smirked again, catching Jounouchi's eye and he glared at her fiercely. She let out a chortle and walked over to the counter, passing Mazaki and ignored the scowl that was on the other girl's face.

            "Don't worry, Jounouchi. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Seiko heard Anzu say and looked over her shoulder, and held up a card in her finger.

            "Oh, don't I." She turned to face them, still holding up the card. "This –is the ONLY –decent card in his deck. The flame swords man; Not much –but decent."

            Seiko threw it back at Jounouchi and smirked, "Better watch it, Small fry –you could get burned if you don't play it right."

           She turned quickly to face the old man at the counter and smiled at the old man, her eyes taking in her form. _Pervert, _she thought and leaned away some.

            "You do have some good cards here? I might consider making a purchase…"

            "Yes, yes, of course," said the old man and smiled enthusiastically at her.

            _Excellent_, thought Seiko and shifted her eyes over to a card lying on the counter. The air caught in her throat and her eyes widen, "What? No way!"

            _It's the Blue Eyes! The legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. What's it doing in a dump like this anyway?! This is incredi…_ Her hand had reached out to touch the small card with the fierce looking dragon, and it was snapped away shattering her thoughts. The old man was now holding the card, protectively in his hands, as if it were made of the finest gold. Seiko's eyes flashed.

            "Wait, old man! Is that the Blue Eyes White Dragon? Let me see it!"

            "Oh I'm not…" her eyes bore into him and he lessened his defiance. "Well maybe a look."

            He gently placed the card into her hand and Seiko felt her heart beat against her chest as she stared at the card. A level eight, attack at three thousand, not that the defense was cheap, but such a powerful attack. Yes it would need two tributes but who cared about two weak monsters. She'd never seen this card outside of the catalog. Heard stories of it, but to touch it –so rare, so powerful. _I'd be undefeatable! No one would beat me. No one…ever!_

"Ah –That's enough, Please don't drool on the merchandise, "the old man said to her and she hear a chuckle as he took the card quickly out of her hands. Seiko glanced back to see Jounouchi trying to cover a snigger.

            "Nice one Gramps," he said and Seiko looked over at the old man.

            _Gramps?_ She took a hard look at him then glanced over at Yugi. _Ah –so this is Yugi's grandfather. Hmmmm –Well this is…useful._

            "Now, is there something I can do for you?" said Mr. Mutou and Seiko gave him a dull look for a moment; then threw her briefcase upon the counter with a bang, making Sugoroku jump. Her blue eyes narrowed as she opened the case –exposing hundreds of Duel Monster cards. Some very rare –all very powerful. She snarled, "All right, I'm a woman of business. I can take a hint. I'll trade you all these cards for that Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

            She heard the gasps behind her, Mazaki, "Oh my Gosh!"

            "Holy –A brief case worth a cards!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

            "Wow!" Yugi gasped, Seiko glanced back at the trio who watched and she smirked.

            _You wish you had these don't you._

"Well, "she barked at Suguroku, who sifted through the cards and smiled.

            "My –my. Quite a lot of cards you've colleted my dear."

            "Yes."

            "But I'm sorry. I can't trade it."

            Seiko's face fell as she heard the comments behind her.

            "Yug. Your grandpa turned her down!"

            "Oh wow!"

            "Geeze," Yugi was the last person to speak and Seiko closed her eyes snorting.

            _Next they'll be spouting Golly Gee. Give me a break!_ She looked over at Mr. Mutou and licked her lower lip. _Huh –So the old man doesn't want to sell. He must know how much it's worth. I do –more then what it's worth to him. That card is worth so much more to me then to him. I wouldn't trade it for anything either if it was mine._

"So you're not trading? No matter what I offer?" Seiko said coolly. He nodded.

            "I'm sorry my dear, but yes," Sugoroku said gently and looked at her in a kind manner. "Ms. Kaiba was it?" –Seiko nodded and he smiled –"I understand why you want this card so badly…"

            _Do you really, _she thought darkly and frown some, crossing her arms.

            "You see I have a special reason for keeping this card," he continued and the others watched him. "It's not because it's such a strong card, but because I treasure it. It was given to me by a friend from America –a gamer like myself. I would feel the same way about it if it was a common card. If you truly treasure –care for -a card respect it, then it will take on a life of it's own. A heart. That is the key –take care of your cards and they will prove to be your greatest ally. It's their hear and it beats with yours…"

            He smile at Seiko and put back several cards into her case, "So take care of all of these cards Ms. Kaiba. And they will take care of you."

            She looked at him a minute then slammed the lid down, turned and headed out of the store, "Fine. Whatever. Got it, Later…"

            Seiko climbed into the limo and crossed her arms. She scowled as the drove towards the elementary school and thought, _I will have that card._

            Out side the school she spotted her little brother talking to his cohorts of fans. Being a Capsule Monster champion had given Mokuba the same edge that his older sister had, and all the other students admired him, pushing his vanity and ego upwards. But he never seemed to please Seiko…she always wanted him to get better, make it so that no one could ever beat him in a game. When she saw him, Seiko felt her scowl deepen. She didn't like the brats he hung out with –they gave him a bigger ego then she liked him to have. An ego bigger then hers.

            "Mokuba!" she called out and he hurried over to the car as the driver let him in.

            "You look pissed," her little brother commented. "Someone insult you or something, Neesama?"

             She smirked at him, "You wish. Actually I found a very rare card. But the owner refused to sell it."

            "You're going to try and get it?" Mokuba asked and Seiko just smirked. "How?"

            "Just wait. You'll see."


	3. Tooth and claws part one

Chapter 3: Tooth and Claw part one

The following day she watched Yugi and Jounouchi playing. A tall boy with a spike in his hair sat on a desk near them, along with several other students, Mazaki and Nosaka were the closest girls, watching them duel. Game play went back and forth between Yugi and Jounouchi. Yugi –in the lead.

            "What are you two playing?" aske the kid with the spike. Seiko knew him as Hiroto Honda.

            "Ha, Ha. Duel Monsters. You know…the card game." Jounouchi explained to Honda and the others standing there. The blonde boy grinned to Yugi who was sitting opposite him. Both had a deck of cards on the desktop –face down on their right side, then before them a spread of several different cards face up. Honda laughs and said, "You? Playing a trading card game?"

            "Yeah, me," Jounouchi said and Honda chuckled.

            "You don't think you're gonna win? Do you?"

            Jounouchi smirked, "'Course I am, watch this." –he grinned stupidly and said, "Yug, I'll attack with my Zombie!"

            "Jou –you don't even win at old maid," Honda laughed as Yugi set a card to defend. Jounouchi shot him an impudent look and Seiko had to laugh. Did this fool –with a starter deck –think he was going to win? He was going to make an ass of himself.

            "Alright my turn. And I attack your zombie with the Blackland Fire Dragon. He's strong and fast too." Yugi said and Jounouchi's jaw dropped.

            "Gack! No Way –I can't beat him with any cards in my hand!"

            "Well then I attack your zombie and destroy it." Yugi said –but there was no look of competition in his eyes. "That just lowered your life points to 1500, Jounouchi."

            "Heh, dammit! Okay then Yugi, get ready…for my super secret weapon!"  Jounouchi said drawing a card and smiled. He whipped out the swordsman –but Yugi countered –and the Flames Swordsman was snuffed out. "Damn! He got me again! Crap! I'm out of life points."

            "Yay, I won!" Yugi cried out and the other voices jokingly teased Jounouchi about the cards and Seiko moved over to the desk.

            _God –what a pathetic duel.__ Even the grade-schoolers at the Nationals are stronger then them. _She walked between the boys that were standing closer to watch and sifted through the cards in Jou's hand that he had lain down and smirked. _Idiot had a defense right here. A trap card. What a clown._

"Hey what are you sniggering about," Jounouchi asked her and Seiko smiled at him.

            "Nothing, just glad to see that you two were having fun."

            "Huh?" Jou eyed her suspiciously as Seiko turned her attention to Yugi and smiled softly at him.

            "Hello Yugi. Just wanted to say it was fun watching the two of you play," she was leaning quite close to him now, staring into his eyes and he blushed. Seiko had purposely unzipped her jacket, loosened her bow so that it hung from her collar, and had unbuttoned her blouse just a bit to show off her neck. "I think you're very good with your hands."

            CRASH!!! Seiko glanced up over at Anzu who looked more then a bit miffed and had dropped her bento box on the ground. Seiko smirked at her lightly then looked back at Yugi and asked, "By the way, isn't that you're backpack over there?"

            Yugi nodded, "Yeah that's my bag but…um…"

            Seiko laughed, "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to root through it. I just wanted to know if you brought that Blue Eyes card with you…"

            Yugi smiled at her, "Wow –how did you know it was in there?"

            Seiko laughed lightly, "I've got ESP."

            Yugi chuckled, "I had to beg my Grandpa to bring it to school today. I just had to promise that I wouldn't play with it."

            Seiko tilted her head and closed her eyes, "Yugi, could…could I see it. Just one more time? You see, I couldn't sleep at all last night. When I touched that card I –well it made me so excited…I couldn't dream of anything else."

            She smiled at him kindly and thought, _No need for him to know that the reason I stayed up all night was to plan this._

            "Yugi," she put her hand on his, and grinned at him, "What your grandfather told me –that speech –it made me realize what the **real** meaning of the game is. That I should love my cards, regardless of just how strong they are. So can I, just this once?"

            Yugi looked at her, and Seiko held her breath. _Come on you fool take the bait!_

            Suddenly he beamed and said, "Okay Sure." –Then reached into his bag and drew out the card –"Here you go Kaiba."

            Yugi put it into her hand and Seiko grinned at him brightly, "Thank you Yugi. It's so beautiful, and please… call me, Seiko."

            Yugi blushed and she smiled at him the looked at the window, "Um, Yugi, could I look at it by the window. Better light."

            He nodded and Seiko walked over to the window and slipped her hand into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out a copy of the card. She'd spent several hours copying it from the catalogue –an exact duplicate. She slipped the orginal into her pocket and held out the copy to Yugi.

            "Yugi –That you. Just seeing it again. It makes me so happy. That you so much. Maybe –when you get some stronger cards we can duel. Okay?"

            Yugi took the card from her, smiling, "Sure thing Seiko."

            He paused as he looked at the card and she moved away from the table. _Yes! I got it. My plan was a success, and that idiot doesn't realize a thing. Real meaning of the game –the only REAL meaning is winning. You fail you…_ She looked back, waving, and said, "Later –have fun playing you two."

            Yugi watched her go silently, and snapped back when Jounouchi said, "Hey Yugi. Rematch?"

            "Huh? Yeah, okay!" He said and the two started to duel. Seiko though didn't notice Yugi watching her the rest of the day and he kept avoiding Anzu's question about what was bothering him. After school Seiko slid into her backpack, and her briefcase, then headed out of class chuckling to herself.

            "Heh. There's no way I'm going to lose at the next tournament. Ha, I can't wait to show these fools why I'm going to be the world champ.

            "Seiko!" the voice made her jump and she whirled aroudn to see Yugi standing behind her.

            "Yugi, "she let out a breath. "Oh it's just you. Heh, you sprised me. I see you're calling me by my frist name, sounds nice when you say it."

She winked at him and laughed pushing her bangs, "Heh, are you on your way home? Don't tell me you want a ride."

Yugi looked down, sighed, then looked at Seiko with a sad look, "Seiko-please give me my card back."

Seiko's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped some, _How...how did he ...he couldn't..._

            "What? Yugi, what are you...?" she asked and stared at him.

            Yugi's sad look unnerved her some as he spoke, "I -I didn't say anything, because everyone was there Seiko, and I know you have a reputation as being a high rank student -and people admire you. So I didn't want to say you switched cards..."

            "Wait! So -so you....you think that **I stole** your card," she looked as hurt as she could fake, but anger boiled in her. Seiko was pissed, he'd caught her and how dare he catch her and destroy her great plan. "I gave it back to you Yugi. How can you accuse me of this -after I thought we were friends, after I told you could call me by my first name..."

            "Seiko," Yugi looked at her so sadly, as if it were hurting him to accuse her. "Even I can tell a copy from an original. I see cards every day at the game shop...Seiko, I know you like the card -but ...but please...please give it back. I won't tell. Just please."

            Seiko felt her face flush, He wouldn't tell on her! He had no idea what that card meant to her, and he was treating her like some child. _How dare he act this condescending to me!_

            "I don't know what you're talking about Yugi!" Seiko yelled and narrowed her look at him and they locked eyes and she felt her heart skip some.

            "Seiko! You have to know! You were the only one that held it. You have to know ho much that card means to my Grandfather! Please! Can't you understand? If I can't keep my word and bring the card back I'll break his heart! I can't do that, I can't hurt him -he's my Grandpa."

            Seiko sucked on her teeth, then lowered her face to his and touched his cheek making it turn a bit red, "Oh come on Yugi. Did you even stop to thin about my feelings? How I feel about being accused like this?" She locked eyes with him again, "I honestly didn't know about the card. There were a number of other people there -did you accuse them too?"

            Yugi looked at her sadly.

            "No?" She leaned in closer to the point where her lips were inches from his. "Well before you start complaining about your Grandfather's feelings. Why not try believing in your friend, or don't you thing you can trust me?"

            He said nothing and Seiko stood up and turned to go, and paused when he called to her. "But Kaiba...." she closed her eyes. He was back to calling her by her last name. It meant he didn't believe her, and that meant her plan was falling apart. It didn't matter -she had the card, that's all she wanted. "Wouldn't you feel bad if your dad gave you something and you promised to give him it back, and you couldn't...wouldn't you?"

            She hit him so fast that Yugi had no time to move as her case slammed into him and her blue eyes flashed darkly at him, "SHUT UP!!!"

He was on the ground rubbing his face, looking very hurt and sad. She leered at him turning to go, "It's rubbish...Loving the cards. I don't care about that. Tell that fool of an old man that it's not how you play the game -it's whether you win or loose! That's the real heart of the game. Later. Loser."

Seiko jumped into her limp and pulled out the Blue Eyes White Dragon. No one was going to tell her how to play. Ever. She'd never let anyone again tell her how to live. Mokuba's jaw dropped when he saw it at dinner that evening.

"Holy! How'd you get it? And from who?"

"An idiot in my class and it's none of your business how I got it." She sipped her tea and caught him trying to touch it. "Don't even think about it."

"Huh?" Mokuba glanced at her and she glared at him as his hand hovered over the card.

"I'll make it perfectly clear. You touched that card, I break your hand. It's mine, and I don't want you touching it." She stated calmly and took another sip. "Understand, little brother?"

Her look made him shiver and he pulled his hand away. Seiko grabbed it as she turned and headed out of the dinning room. "I'm going to shower and change. Keep out of my room Mokuba."

Showered and refreshed, Seiko sat in her room staring at the card. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she had slipped into and outfit quite befitting her. A pair of black pants that rode low on her hips made of a shiny type of stretch material and a long sleeved black collared shirt designed to look like a mans shirt with silver buttons, and made of sheer material that was darker on the top to the bust line. Below was a sheer material that hung open. The shirt had only four buttons buttoned so that the top hung open from the collar and down to her cleavage showing off just the right amount of skin. Then the four buttons and left open to show her midriff and navel. Over this she wore a long stylish coat of dark blue velvet that hung down to between her calf and ankles. Her black boots reflected the silver chain belt around her hip, and the sleeves and inside of the coat were lined with a black satin, which she pushed up to make cuffs.

Seiko tapped her foot, even though she had the card she could still see Yugi's pitiful face crying out to her. She scowled, what did she care how bad he felt. It wasn't her problem anymore. But she knew he wouldn't just let it sit. He wasn't going to go away and let her be. She was thinking about ways to deal with him when a knock came upon her door.

"Enter."

Her butler came in and she glanced up, annoyed, "What?"

"Madme, a gentleman caller was just here to see you," he said and she looked up confused.

_Gentleman caller?__ I don't have any…must have been a fool from the office or school._

"So, send him away." She stood up and walked to her window to look out at the moon. For a moment she shuddered, as if something dark and cold swept over her spine.

"Oh he didn't want to speak with madam," the butler said "He held out and envelope, "He just told me to give you this."

Seiko took it then waved the butler out of the room. She stared at the envelope that was addressed to her and hesitantly opened it. Tossing the envelope on the table, Seiko opened the short note inside.

Kaiba –Meet me at the school at midnight. Bring your deck and be ready to duel. –Yugi

She smirked, "So he wants to fight me for it huh? Well his funeral them. Happy enough to grind you to the ground, Yugi."

She crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash.

At 11:55 she was at the gates of the school and was surprised to find them open. Seiko laughed, _Resourceful one –I am impressed. _

She pushed open the gate and walked into the court yard, and looked around. The silence was deafening and she stood up as tall as she could and glanced at her watch. _Where was that idiot?_ She was barely in the doors when a voice from the roof called down to her.

"Kaiba!" Seiko looked up and squinted to see a figure perched on the roof. She scowled, _Yugi__. What kind of game does he think he's playing? And why does he sound so damn cocky!_

"You're early. I thought girls like you liked to be fashionably late." She could picture the sure smug sideways grin on his face.

She snorted and crossed her arms, looking up, "Only a twit would think I'd be late to a duel. But ever if I was, just would have given me more time to contemplate your demise. So are you going to come down? "

He called back, "No, I find it nice up here –so you'll have to come up to me."

She grimaced and shouted, "You're the one who challenged me!"

"And you accepted. Unless you just want to stand there like a statue. I'm sure that the birds will consider you a wonderful place to roost," He retorted, "So are you coming up or not?"

Seiko huffed and kicked open the doors, then climbed to the roof and yanked open the exit door. She stopped when she saw Yugi standing on the ledge. He stepped down and she cocked one of her brows. _What's he trying to prove in that get up?_ She wondered. Seiko had not changed from earlier so the wind caught her coat turning it into a cape behind her. She smirked at Yugi, "Don't you think that's a little bit gothic for you, Yugi? Isn't Halloween in October, it's only April if you haven't noticed."

He was dressed in his uniform except that he no longer wore the normal casual blue pants and his white shirt was missing. Rather he had on dark blue leather like pants with the strange black tank top that he wore under his uniform. Along the sleeves were two large Ankhs, and black boots. His bangs became like lighting between the five spikes, flowing up to the tips. He seemed more imposing, though he grew not an inch, and his violet eyes looked into hers with a dangerous glint. Yugi smirked, "I would say something about how you're dressed Kaiba, but it seems that I've caught you half dressed."

She scowled at him, "So this is your challenge? Trading insults on the roof? I thought you said we were going to duel, little boy…"

He let out a little chuckle, then headed for the door. "Oh we are…just not here."

She clenched her jaw, "So then why have me come all the way up here!"

He smirked opening the door, "Because you amuse me. And I was bored. So you provided me with the perfect entertainment –Seiko."

Her heart paused; the way he was saying her name sent chills down her spine, hot and freezing cold all at once. _How is he doing this? Making me feel so damn childish!_

She wanted to launch her case at his head, then take his damn deck and get the hell out of there. But no one challenged her and left without a duel. She intended to crush him and then shove that damn smirk down his throat. He led her to an empty classroom and she saw he'd already set up a desk for their duel. She laughed and said, "Well, well, Yugi. I'm surprised that you would challenge me to duel Monsters…" she leaned closer to his ear, the tip of her lips on his skin and he closed his eyes furrowing his brow some as she whispered. "What are you thinking, Yugi? Do you really think you're going to win –or was this just an excuse to get me alone in a deserted and dark classroom?"

Yugi smirked and looked back at her as he walked away casually, "Don't flatter yourself Kaiba."

He sat down and she follow suit, pulling her deck from her coat and slapped it on the table. "So, exactly what are you planning?"

"You'll see soon enough Seiko," Yugi said coolly. "This duel's rules will be a bit different then how you've dueled before."

She grinned at him, the same way she had earlier in the day and lowered her eyes, "Sound like fun…Yugi."

_No matter what rules you play by Yugi –I won't lose._ She thought and crossed her arms, smirking, _If__ I get into a spot I have the Blue Eyes –I can tell him I bought it off some other fool._

"So what's the rules, Yugi?"

"Our life points start out at 2000, when you reach 0 you lose. Count your deck at forty cards," Yugi said and smirked, "Let's duel!"

Seiko grinned as she drew her cards, _You're__ dead Yugi!_


End file.
